


We'll Eat Supper Together

by singingsweet



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsweet/pseuds/singingsweet
Summary: A collection of Spellman family one-shots. Will include pre-show moments and times not seen on screen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	We'll Eat Supper Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This is my second CAOS collection and I'm so excited to share it with you all. 
> 
> In this chapter we have a very sleepy Hilda, a stressed out Zelda, and a kitchen in disarray. Takes place after Part 3. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Rubbing at her forehead, Hilda wrapped her robe more securely around herself as she reached for the bannister and made her way downstairs. Often enough, she found herself awake at all hours of the night and tonight was no different. She  _ had  _ hoped with the whirlwind of Satan and Sabrina and the pagans finally settled that she’d be able to rest easier, but as was the way of things, that hope didn’t quite come to pass. Of course she was thankful that all and everyone was safe, but perhaps her mind wasn’t all too ready to ease back?  _ Hecate, help me.  _ Lost in the haze of her own weariness and muddled thoughts, it took her longer to realize something was amiss. Fingers of light stretched across the floor from the kitchen illuminating the foyer when she would usually be stepping into a familiar darkness. Had she forgotten the lights? Oh, she’d forget her  _ head  _ one of these - wait.  _ Wait. _ Someone was in the kitchen. A bit relieved, but still confused, she poked her head in.

_ “Hilda!”  _ Her sister gasped in alarm before shooting her a glare as she shoved something into her pocket. “You  _ startled  _ me. What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same, Directrix,” the younger Spellman replied with a yawn as she shuffled over to the sink to fill the kettle. “Shouldn’t you be at the Academy?” 

“This is still my home, I can come and go as I please,” Zelda countered, pressing back her shoulders and lifting her chin. 

“Of course, but it’s well past the witching hour and you’re… are you trying to cook?”

Zelda did not cook. Zelda told  _ Hilda  _ to cook. Yet, there was a mess on the counter and a smudge of… was that butter on her sister’s cheek? Most concerning of all, Zelds had tied back her hair. Perhaps it was the end of days and no one had told her. Maybe she hadn’t actually come back from the Cain Pit? 

“I  _ am  _ cooking,” her sister huffed out, brushing back some hair that had come loose from her ... _ ponytail.  _

“What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t a witch make what she pleases?” The lofty dismissal  _ sounded  _ like her sister, but Hilda still wasn’t convinced. 

“Bit of a midnight snack, eh?”

“Exactly.”

“A midnight snack that needs… what, five measuring cups and the mixer? Zelds, do you even  _ know  _ how to use this?” Hilda asked, peering into the mixing bowl. No suspicious fumes was a good sign. Maybe she wasn’t dead after all?

_ “Yes, I do,”  _ Zelda ground out. “Honestly, you must think me an idiot.”

_ “No,”  _ she chuckled, sitting herself down at the kitchen island. “But you’re not the  _ sharpest  _ knife in the drawer so to speak.”

“Go back to bed, I’ll be finished here soon enough.” 

“I don’t think I want to leave you unsupervised in my kitchen.” Whispering a spell to clean the dishes, Hilda wondered if her sister even knew that incantation. “Besides, Cee and I dropped off some food at the Academy just this morning and I made your favorites, so what’s this all about then? I can count on one hand the number of times you made  _ this  _ big a to-do in the past hundred years.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned her back to her, suddenly consumed with putting away the ingredients she’d used by slamming them back into their cupboards none too gently. If there was one emotion that her older sister simply wouldn’t put a mask on for, it was her irritation. Crone bless, but she was ever so good at letting all those around her know just exactly how she was feeling when she was annoyed. Hilda had lost her life a little too often to her sister’s more violent displays, after all. Watching as Zelda contented herself with her vigorous clean up, Hilda noticed a corner of the paper her sister had stuffed into her pocket peek out. A few whispered words, and that same paper appeared in her own pocket which she then proceeded to pull out and read.

_ “Give that back, Hildegard.” _

“Oh, I  _ love  _ these!” Hilda praised, cheeks pink with her excitement, too happy to know Zelda was going through all this effort for her. “But they’re a bit more…  _ complicated  _ than what you’re used to, sister. You really don’t have to!”

“They’re not for you - ” Zelda began, before trailing off in a mumbled mutter.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Smoothing down the front of her silk dressing gown, Zelda most decidedly did not meet her little sister’s gaze. “They’re going to be for Marie if you must know,” she explained before catching sight of Hilda’s silent squeal. “Stop that.”

_ “Zelds,”  _ Hilda beamed, fingertips pressed against her lips that couldn’t conceal her grin. “You’ve got a  _ crush! _ ” 

“I’m not a child, I do not  _ get  _ crushes,” came the lofty, scornful reply. “And don’t be so juvenile, you’re over two hundred years old.”

_ “And you’re almost three hundred,”  _ Hilda sang, waving her sister over with the recipe in hand. “Now come along, tell me what part you’re stuck at.” 

“I’m not stuck on anything,” the red head insisted with an eye roll and a crossing of her arms.

“No need to be so prickly, this recipe is genuinely difficult - and besides,” Hilda countered, sniffing the air. “You’ve burnt it.”

_ “What!” _ Ponytail whipping behind her as she rushed to open the oven, Zelda recoiled from the thin smoke that billowed out.  _ “You distracted me!” _

Drawing a symbol in the air, Hilda banished the growing cloud of smoke from the kitchen. “I don’t see any timers out.”

“I wouldn’t have  _ needed  _ a timer if you hadn’t been here yammering on as you do,” Zelda griped as the kettle whistled and Hilda set about making them both tea. 

Pushing a perfectly made cuppa at her sister, Hilda brought the cooling pan of burned and misshapen treats towards herself. “...It definitely could have been worse.”

“What’s worse than burnt?”

Steeling herself, Hilda took up one and brushed off as much of the blackened top as she could and bit in before coughing.  _ “Why did you put so much salt?” _

_ “It says five tablespoons in the recipe!” _

Forcing herself to swallow, the younger witch looked down at the recipe between them.  _ Oh, no.  _

“Zelds, that’s the shorthand for  _ teaspoon _ ,” Hilda said gently as her sister deflated before her eyes. “None of that if you please, no harm done.” 

“What’s worse than burnt  _ and  _ salty?” Zelda groaned before dropping into a seat at the counter.

“My kitchen is mostly still standing, so that’s a start!” Hilda cooed, looping her apron around her neck and taking off her robe.

“That’s  _ not  _ helpful.”

Hilda chuckled as she got the ingredients out again. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Have some tea and watch, alright? And I can help you next time as well.”

“...Thank you, Hildie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I would love to hear what you think! The Hilda and Zelda dynamic is just SO good and I'm interested to see how Hilda's almost permanent death in Part 3 will effect Zelda moving forward. I'll be coming out with more chapters soon, I've got a couple running around in my head - particularly for when Zelda, Hilda, and Edward were at the Academy together. 
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading (^_^)


End file.
